


forever

by hyuckist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Just a lil something, M/M, MARKHYUCK LASER TAG!!, chenji are here but for a bit, i can’t tag sorry everyone, mentions of guns but its really just laser tag guns nothing too serious, norenmin if you squint - Freeform, sorry if i missed some tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckist/pseuds/hyuckist
Summary: Mark had Donghyuck pinned against the wall, his laser gun pointed at Donghyuck's vest.“Not fair!”Mark leaned in, cutting Donghyuck off as he kissed him deeply. The game counted down slowly as Mark parted, smirking before shooting the vest right before the game ended. Donghyuck stood there, dumbfounded.“N-not fair Mark Lee...”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> lil thing i came up with ^___^ hope you enjoy!

Donghyuck’s room was a mess, a flurry of clothes all over the place. He wanted to look perfect for Mark. It wasn’t like the two were dating, just two dense best friends with huge crushes on each other. 

Sighing, Donghyuck took his phone and called Renjun. 

“Renjun! Help me! I don’t know what to wear!”

The situation was all too familiar for Renjun. The other always called him before Mark and Donghyuck met up. 

“How many times is this going to happen Hyuck?”

Sheepishly, Donghyuck fumbled around with his fingers. 

“You know me..”

Rolling his eyes, Renjun continued. 

“Skinny black jeans, mock white turtleneck, leather jacket. Wear your boots and earrings if you want. Thank me later, Jeno and Jaemin are calling.”

Renjun hung up as Donghyuck hurried to pull the outfit together. He looked into the mirror and sighed happily. Sometimes, being friends with a fashion diva was good. 

He wore his stud earrings and a single ring on his middle finger before texting Mark. 

donghyuck: when are you coming markie?

mark: i’ll be there in a couple of mins hyuckie, give me a bit.

donghyuck: i’ll be here mark!

Donghyuck cleaned his room up and brushed his hair, parting it slightly. He applied a bit of glittery lip gloss as the door started knocking. 

“Coming!”

He rushed out of his room, securing his boots on as he opened the door. 

There was Mark Lee in all his glory, smiling brightly. Donghyuck felt his knees go weak before giving him a small smile and a wave. 

“Let go Hyuckie! I wanna go play laser tag today!”

Donghyuck nodded meekly before locking his door, Mark taking his hand a heart beat later and running out of the building. The blush on Donghyuck’s face was hot as he tried to keep up with Mark's fast legs. 

The two saw Mark’s car in the garage lot, Mark in the drivers seat and Donghyuck in the passengers seat. 

“What do you say? Laser tag, maybe a bit of food at the new café, finishing the day off at my place?”

It almost sounded like a date to Donghyuck but he shrugged it off, nodding his head with enthusiasm. 

“Lets get this show on the road Markie!”

Mark started the car and Donghyuck turned the radio on, his favorite song turning on. He sang along to the lyrics, so deep in his own little world he missed all of Mark's loving glances towards him. Just two dense best friends with huge crushes on each other. 

In a matter of minutes they arrived, Mark parking the car and the two hopping out. Donghyuck continued to hum the song, making sure to brush his hand with Mark's time to time. Mark was itching to grab Donghyuck's hand but refrained, not wanting to put their relationship on the line just to hold his hand. 

They entered the building and paid for their tickets, waiting in the arcade room for their turn. Mark and Donghyuck played air hockey, Mark letting Donghyuck win all the games, feeling butterflies seeing the other being happy with the wins. 

Their ticket number were called out as they hurried over to the booth, two other people there holding hands. The four of them exchanged their names, learning that the other two were people from their university, Chenle and Jisung. 

“.. and no climbing the walls! Make sure to stay safe and don’t hurt others! No cheating is allowed!!” The rules went on and on, Donghyuck taking a sneaking glance at Chenle and Jisung. The two weren’t even listening to the rules, just staring into each other’s eyes lovingly while holding hands. Donghyuck wanted to do the same with Mark who was next to him, Mark contemplating if he should hold Donghyuck's hand in that moment. 

The four were let into the arena as the game started. It was teams of two, Chenle and Donghyuck as one team, Mark and Jisung as the other. 

Donghyuck and Chenle were in the lead by a couple points, mostly because Jisung was letting Chenle shoot him all the time. Donghyuck quietly creeped up behind Jisung, every step bringing him closer when he felt a hand grasp his wrist. A quiet gasp came out of his mouth as he was held against one of the walls. 

The dark room made it hard to see who it was but when the lights hit their face, Donghyuck blushed. Mark’s face was so close to Donghyuck’s if he just leaned a little bit forward, their lips would be touching. Mark had Donghyuck pinned against the wall, his laser gun pointed at Donghyuck’s vest. 

“Not fair!”

Mark leaned in, cutting Donghyuck off as he kissed him deeply. The game counted down slowly as Mark parted, smirking before shooting the vest right before the game ended. Donghyuck stood there, dumbfounded. 

“N-not fair Mark Lee..”

He stood there for a moment before catching up with Mark, the tension between the two thick. They returned their vests and their guns, exchanging numbers with Chenle and Jisung as they walked out of the building, still dead silent. 

Donghyuck was busy replaying the moment in his head, wanting to feel Mark’s lips on his again. Mark was busy giving second thoughts about why he did that. 

When they got into the car, Mark couldn’t take the silence anymore. 

“Hey, Hyuck, I’m sorry for kissing you, I don’t know what got to me and I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship. Please tell me this doesn’t ruin out friendshi-“

It was Donghyuck’s turn to take away Mark’s breath, cutting off the other with a chaste kiss. Mark was speechless, touching his lips lightly, processing the situation. 

“Well? What are you waiting for Markie? Lets go to the café and go to your place.”

Mark blushed red as he started the car, one hand on the steering wheel and another on Donghyuck’s thigh. 

Donghyuck turned the radio on again, humming along to the music.

They arrived at the new café, the two walking in holding hands. The moment they stepped foot into the café, the smell of coffee filtered through their noses and a warm atmosphere hugging the two. 

Mark ordered their drinks for them, knowing Donghyuck's order by heart.

They sat down on a table and held each other’s hands quietly. Donghyuck's hand fit perfectly in Mark’s, Mark knowing he would never get tired of how soft and warm Donghyuck’s hand was. Donghyuck, on the other hand, was busy trying not to blush as he played with Mark’s fingers. 

Their order numbers were called as they each got their coffee. 

“How’s their coffee Hyuckie?”

“It’s really good! It's just how I like it!”

“Thats good Hyuckie, thats good!”

The duo reached Mark’s home eventually after another ten minutes of Mark trying to concentrate on the road instead of watching Donghyuck sing along to the radio. T finished their coffee long ago, now cuddling up on the couch as they prepared to watch a movie. 

Before the two main characters in the movie kissed, Mark turned Donghyuck’s face to face his own and kissed Donghyuck on time with the screen. The kiss was full of love and passion, unsaid words and thoughts being poured into the kiss. After a couple minutes, they parted and the movie ended. 

“I don’t think I ever got to tell you this Hyuckie, but you mean a lot to me. I love you, more than a friend. I genuinely really love you. I want to hold your hand and take walks with you. I want to cuddle you to sleep and be there for you no matter what. I want to kiss you like I did now. I want you to be mine.”

Mark finished off his little speech with a small kiss on Donghyuck's nose, Donghyuck left speechless. 

“Oh Markie, I can’t up one that but I love you too, more than a friend. I think we should try it out..”

Mark smiled, his stomach doing flips as his heart almost pounded out of his chest. 

“Can I call you mine forever?”

“Forever Mark, forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy it? i hope you did!!
> 
> twt frogpluto  
> cc hyuckvinyls


End file.
